John Pilgrim
John Pilgrim is the main protagonist of the 2010 flash game One Chance. He is a scientist who found a cure for cancer, which turned out to be deadly, and spends the game searching for an antidote. Biography Day 1 John wakes up and is greeted by his wife, Penny, who tells him he will be late. He visits Molly in her room, then heads off to work. He picks up a newspaper along the way, detailing his cure for cancer, E48K15, which destroys harmful cells, and will be turned to a gas form soon. He arrives at work and is greeted by a jealous Jim, as well as other doctors who congratulate him. Annie offers to take him out for a drink to celebrate, and Ryan applauds John on his accomplishment. John can either skip work for a drink or continue his research, depending on the player's choice. Skip Work for a Celebratory Drink= He, Annie, and many other doctors go to a nearby bar and celebrate their accomplishment. |-|Continue Working= John decides against skipping work and instead continues his research. Day 2 John wakes up again and visits Molly, who tells him that Penny is in the bath. Penny tells John that the phone has been ringing all morning, and John goes out to collect the paper. The news states that the E48K15 is deadly and not only kills all harmful cells, but kills every single living cell. He arrives at his work, where his boss complains that their funding will be pulled. He tries to enter his lab, but it is locked. He goes to the roof, where Matthew moans about their catastrophic mistake, before jumping off the roof. Day 3 John wakes up, but Penny complains that he still wants to go to work, claiming it does not matter anymore. Upon leaving the house, he reads the newspaper, claiming that the signs of the virus are plant life dying, such as decaying grass and/or trees. He arrives at work, but most of the scientists are gone and his lab is locked. He reaches the roof, where he finds his boss. His boss promises not to jump, though it is pointless now. He tells John to leave and be with his family. Upon passing his lab, Ryan says he has the keys, and offers John to let him in the lab. John can either go back to his family or continue working, depending on the player's choice. Day 4 Upon leaving his house, he is greeted by his boss, Ryan, Annie, and Bruce. His boss believes they could be on to something, but allows John to stay with his family if he wants. Continuations and Endings Endings 1 and 2= Ending 1 John does not work every day by either deciding to stay with his family, taking his daughter to the park, or skipping work with Annie. As of day 6 he becomes gravely ill and his wife and daughter are gone. He makes one last attempt at researching the cure in his lab, though he dies while researching. Ending 2 Rather than make one last futile attempt to find the antidote, the player can make John can go to the roof of his work place and jump off. |-|Ending 3= Ending 3 On day 5, John enters his lab and is greeted by an enraged Jim, who claims that the epidemic is all John's fault. He then runs up to John and stabs him in the throat. After a few seconds, John falls dead on the floor. |-|Ending 4 and 5= Ending 4 On day 5, Penny in the bathtub the previous night, and John decides to take Molly with him. The two go to the park, where Molly complains she feels ill. She dies off screen and John buries her next to her mother's grave that night. On day 6, John goes to the park again, sits on the bench, and dies alone. Ending 5 If John took Molly with him on day 5, she will survive the day and be with him on day 6. He then takes her to the park, where they sit on the bench and die together. |-|Ending 6= Ending 6 John abandons any offers to skip work, does not spend time with his family, take his daughter to the park, or spends time with Annie. At the end of day 4, Penny is found dead in a pool of blood in her bathtub, and John buries her. On day 5, he takes Molly with him to work, but is unsuccessful at finding an antidote. On day 6, he takes Molly with him again, but she gets off, dying. John goes to his lab and makes one final attempt at researching the cure. He successfully finds the antidote, injects himself, his unconscious daughter, and goes to the park, where they sit together, the last two humans alive. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Internet Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Last of Kind